


Blood

by CelestialWrath



Series: 31 Days of Apex [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Games, Other, Snipers, desperate loba, in-game violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialWrath/pseuds/CelestialWrath
Summary: Nothing will stop Loba Andrade from winning today's games.Not her dead teammates, not her injuries, and definitely not her six-inch heels.All she needed was a charge tower, and if she had to get blood on her hands to get it, so be it.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820284
Kudos: 4





	Blood

The hum of the charge tower nearby made the floor under Loba’s heels rumble with electricity. Finally, she could recharge her Black Market Boutique and get everything she needed.

Someone had tried to snipe her from the other side of the map and the only reason she’d made it out alive was because she’d managed to use her jump drive in the last second. Yet the sniper might’ve missed a headshot, but he didn’t miss the body shot that destroyed her shields. And with only two squads left and her teammates dead that was a big problem. 

If she wanted to make it out alive until the end and win tonight’s games she had to be careful now. Capacitor was too open for her own good.

Trying to be as silent as she could with her six-inch heels, Loba tried her best to sneak through the buildings. She was almost sure she was alone there, but then a pair of steps hurried outside. They were heading in the same direction she was heading: towards the charge tower.

Loba simply hid inside the building and waited for another set of steps, but no one came. Then, as soon as the charge tower started being charged, she pushed. 

She could handle one person.

Without giving it a second thought, Loba brought her Mastiff out and shot the person in front of her. After instantly knocking them and getting blood on her hands for the third time tonight, Loba ignored them and used the charge tower. There was no time to waste.

After the charge of energy hit her, Loba relaxed a little and kneeled next to the person that was bleeding out on the ground. It was Wattson.

“Sorry, beautiful,” she said as she switched to her pistol. “But you’re not stopping me today.”

But before she could pull the trigger a Kraber shot rang through the arena, and the next thing Natalie knew, Loba was on the floor, bleeding out before her very eyes.

“I’m on my way, Miss Paquette,” she heard Dr. Caustic say before she passed out.


End file.
